Dave (Penguins of Madagascar)
Dave, also known as Dr. Octavius Brine, is the main antagonist of DreamWorks's 30th animated feature film, Penguins of Madagascar. He was voiced by John Malkovich who also played Cyrus "The Virus" Grissom, Pascal Sauvage and Mitch Leary. Penguins Of Madagascar Origin Dave was originally one of the top attractions of the Central Park Zoo, where he entertained visitors with his clever and funny tricks. However, when the Penguins arrived, they unknowingly stole all of the attention due to their cuteness. Dave was then kicked out and transferred to another zoo. The same thing happened again and again and again; penguins getting all the love while Dave was shunned and ignored. As a result, Dave grew hateful towards penguins and plotted revenge against the entire species. He escaped captivity and disguised himself as a human professor called "Dr. Octavius Brine" in order to obtain the resources needed to build his criminal empire. He constructed a submarine lair, enlisted dozens of octopi as minions, and created a mutative chemical called the "Medusa Serum" which, when blasted in a ray, turns animals into physically and mentally disfigured monsters. Present He then captured Skipper and his comrades by somehow predicting their infiltration of Fort Knox and then entrapping them in a vending machine full of Cheesy Dibbles. He then escorted them to his submarine stationed in Venice and introduced himself, hoping that they would recognize him (which they did not). After explaining his past and his plan, he orders his minions to cage them again, but they escape with a vial of Medusa Serum. He had his minions chase them but they were thwarted by North Wind, an animal organization dedicated to saving the penguins and stopping his plans. At North Wind HQ, Dave hacks their communications (having trouble with the sound and picture) and reveals that he has concocted even more Medusa Serum. He then began kidnapping penguins from every zoo he has ever been in. The Penguins manage to intercept him, as he goes after the Shanghai Zoo penguins, but he prevails in taking them along with Private. In his lair, he shows off his Medusa Serum to every penguin he captured by testing it on a cricket. It was then he discovers Private among the captured and thus anticipates an attempt rescue. The Penguins and North Wind begrudgingly work together to bring him in, but are then captured. He then prepares to demonstrate the serum on Private in front of the other three, but he manages to escape, making Dave believe he had been vaporized. Later, in his human disguise, he announces to the world that he had found the lost penguins and is bringing them to New York. He then uses the ray on them to transform into hideous mutants, causing everyone to hate them and call exterminators on them. Then, after a moment of self-reflection, he prepares to go after other cute animals. But Private manages to reconnect to his mutated comrades and prepares to reverse the mutation by using the ray with himself as the power source. Dave and his Octopi try to stop them, but the North Wind destroys his submarine and Skipper uses the last Cheesy Dibble to press the remote, turning every penguin back to normal (at the cost of Private growing moose antlers). As everyone celebrates their victory, Dave returns, seemingly transformed into a giant Kraken, but then realizes he had been shrunk and stuck inside a snow globe. He continues to swear vengeance when a little girl takes interest in him, making him feel the joy of acceptance he had longed craved for again. But then it turns out the girl was more interested in the snow and begins shaking him violently. Personality Dave was once a kind, happy, polite, childish, attentive, thoughtful, sympathetic, delighted, and friendly zoo animal. He performed tricks for children and made them laugh and cheer. However, after penguins repeatedly stole his glory and got him shunned and forgotten, he snapped and transformed into a villainous, destructive, and psychotic mastermind with a bitter and jealous hatred for all penguins, especially towards the four who first stole his fame: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. He was very ruthless, selfish, greedy, bitter, cruel, sadistic, deceitful, manipulative, and vindictively vengeful, desiring to turn all penguins into monsters to get revenge. He has a funny and comical, though slightly malicious, sense of humor. Despite this, Dave did have a softer side; he gets along reasonably well with his henchmen and also showed sympathy towards a little girl (though it is possible that he changed his mind when she began shaking him). He also seemed to have a level of both self-like and self-dislike, believing himself to be better then penguins, but at the same time outright admitting that he is a monster. Quotes Trivia *Dave's design is similar to Stretch from Toy Story 3 and Roger from American Dad. *His minions all share the same first names as famous actors. Following their names, Dave would give them an order that would match the celebrities full name (ex. "Nicholas, cage them."). *Despite being octopi, Dave and his henchmen have only six visible tentacles. *He is shown to be bad with some technology, and he sometimes wears reading glasses. *Following the penguins' despair, Dave planned on taking vengeance on cats, dogs, rabbits and pandas as well. It is possible he was embarrassed by them as well. *He is the only octopus in the movie who can speak. His henchmen, the Octopi, simply make a bubbling sound. **In fact, he is the only animal in the entire Madagascar series to be able to converse with humans. *He thinks killing penguins would be boring. *He is very similar to the following villains: **DJ Octavio from Splatoon. They both got trapped in snow globes. **Doctor Octopus from Marvel Comics. Brine's first name is Octavius, which is Doc Ock's last name. They both have octopus related, with Doc Ock wielding mechanical tentacles, while Dr. Brine is an octopus. **King Stefan from Disney's live action fantasy film, Maleficent, also released in 2014. They both want power from those who stole it from them. **El Macho from the 2013 computer-animated film by Universal Pictures, Despicable Me 2. They both steal cute little guys like Penguins and Minions and transform them into mutated monsters with the serum like Dave's Medusa Serum and El Macho's PX-41'. But Heroes turn back to normal by cure of Private's Cuteness and Dr. Nefario's Antidote. Dave came out a year and a half after El Macho's debut. **Turbo from Wreck-It Ralph and Lots-O' Huggin' Bear from Toy Story 3. ***They are masters of disguise, however, unlike Lotso, Dave reveals himself earlier on in the film and Turbo reveals himself later on in Disney's 2012 computer-animated film, Wreck-It Ralph. Lotso doesn't wear a disguise ***They have tragic back stories that made them evil. ***They all got replaced (Dave by Penguins, Turbo by another racing video game console and Lotso by another Lotso toy). ***They want to seek out the people who stole their attention. **Dr. Blowhole from the TV show of the same name. ***They both are mad scientist animals who were circus attractions in the past, before they turned evil. ***They both also hate penguins and will do anything to destroy them. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Madagascar villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Animals Category:Evil from the past Category:Imprisoned Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Con Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Xenophobes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Envious Category:Elderly Category:Mentally Ill Category:Insecure Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Evil Creator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Saboteurs Category:Nemesis Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Extravagant Category:Scapegoat Category:Remorseful Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Brainwashers Category:Fanatics Category:Gaolers Category:Mutated Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Crackers Category:Tyrants Category:God Wannabe Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Supervillains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Monster Master